A storage system refers to a system that includes various storage devices that store programs and data, a control component, and hardware and software that manage information scheduling in an application system.
During data storage, a storage system in the prior art generally compresses data and then stores compressed data that is obtained in order to save storage space.
The applicant of the present disclosure finds that the prior art has at least the following technical problem:
When compressing a piece of data, the storage system in the prior art cannot appropriately assign a data compression task according to a current working status of each node in the storage system, and therefore a technical problem of low compression efficiency exists. For example, if the storage system still assigns a data compression task to a control component in a node when a current working status of the node is a busy state, the control component will execute the data compression task at a very slow compression rate, and even overall performance of the storage system will be affected.